


No More Second Chances

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Death, F/M, Regrets, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: What If Nick never forgave Judy under that bridge? If he never got the chance to tell Judy just how much she meant to him. I'll tell you, the result is one broken hearted fox





	No More Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> this is really sad, so grab a few tissues

"And after we're done, you can hate me, and that ll be fine, because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you... and you can walk away knowing you were right all along, I really am just a dumb bunny." Judy finished, the tears finally breaking through and falling down to the dirt beneath them. leaving light trails of matted fur in their wake. She watched Nick's back, as he faced away from her. His muzzle facing the ground. She sniffled, when the fox continued to stay that way. His mask not once breaking away. It was clear, that the bunny was still not forgiven. And though it broke her heart, that their friendship really was over the bunny did not hold it against she turned and walked away, her spirit weakened but not broken. As she stopped in front of her truck, she turned. She still had one more thing she needed to say.

 

 

"I love you Nick. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, and though I will miss you I know someday when the time is right we will see other again. This is not a farewell but merely a see you later." Then she turned, and got in her truck the engine rumbling as she drove off and away from the fox.

 

 

Once she was gone, the fox turned and headed to leave. His eyes wet. His foot stepped onto something, leaving a faint crunching sound and the fox paused. Lifting his foot, he bent to pick the object up. A crumpled paper lay in his paw. Unraveling it, Nick studied it. It was his application form for the police department. He looked around, his heart beating uncontrollably in his furry chest. There he spotted it, in black ink.

 

 

**_Just in case you change your mind. The ZPD would be happy to have you. Love, Carrots._ **

 

 

Nick held the paper to his chest, and sinking to the dirt on his knees he began to weep.

 

 

I need to go after her. He told himself.

 

 

He didn't

 

 

Days passed and one fine evening as Nick was heading to his next hustle he stopped in his tracks. There on the TV screen in bold letters read **ZPD'S FIRST RABBIT OFFICER JUDY HOPPS KILLED IN LINE OF DUTY** the fox froze. Stepping closer with trembling feet he listened as the Leopard news anchor shuffled her papers and licked her too bright red lips.

 

 

"April 3, 2017. 6:05pm. ZPD'S very first rabbit officer was pronounced dead this afternoon at 2pm when civilians called in a report of hearing gunshots fired inside the natural history museum. Officers arrived at the scene to see body of Judy Hopps lying face up in an exhibition with three shot wounds to the chest. No other mammals were spotted at the scene. The police claimed that when examining the body there were signs of a struggle. Therefore confirming the death was not of suicide. There has been no other details as to what occurred minutes before the rabbits death. In other news..."

 

 

The TV droned on. But at that point the fox was no longer listening. The words falling to deaf ears. He did his best to comprehend the information. Carrots was dead? No. This was all just a joke. In fact Judy was probably at the ZPD right now finishing some paperwork and laughing because she thought she had the fox fooled. He found himself sprinting towards the ZPD. His mind singing it's not true over and over like a mantra.

 

 

His paw pads burned as they scraped against the hot pavement. Leaving a stinging sensation which Nick ignored. He burst through the doors of the precinct gasping for air. In a line of hysteria he found himself gripping the ends of the reception desk as he all but growled for the antelope to find Carrots. Judy Hopps and get her here now. The antelope could only splutter and cough as the fox all but snapped his teeth at the mammal.

 

 

A weight was then placed on the fox's shoulder and he turned seeing the face of a familiar buffalo. The one who made it very clear what he felt about foxes. What he felt about a rabbit being on the force. Nick nearly growled.

 

 

The Buffalo looked concerned

 

 

"What are you doing here Wilde?" it was a question the fox did not answer.

 

 

"Hopps is not here. " The Buffalo said. Nick frowned.

 

 

"What do you mean? You didn't give her, her badge back?"

 

 

The Buffalo looked at him with pity

 

 

"Didn't you hear? She was killed. We found her body this morning."

 

 

The fox looked at him then started laughing. He laughed like he'd just heard the best joke and then wiped a lone tear from his eye

 

 

"Alright I admit yours and the bunny's plan to trick me as payback was funny. So you can come out now, Carrots. " The fox looked around as if waiting for the grey mammal to appear and laugh with him.

 

 

When she didn't the fox's facade dropped and he looked to the chief. The chief all but had his heart broke as the fox held a defeated look.

 

 

"So it's true? Carrots is really gone?" The fox asked and by his tone the fox already knew the answer. The Buffalo still nodded.

 

 

The fox nodded turned and without another word he left.

 

 

Nick walked around in no where in particular as his tail dragged. Around him children played, cars honked, couples laughed and life moved on. As if an angel didn't just lose its wings, as if a light wasn't just burn out. As if Judy Hopps didn't matter. Nick faced the ground. He couldn't believe it. Judy was gone. And the last thing he had done to her was turn his back. Leave her to ruins as she got caught in the hands of death. It was his fault. And no matter what anyone would tell him he'd know the truth. His heart hurt. His head did too. He couldn't fathom it.

 

 

Making his way to the bridge he called home Nick lay on the ground and for the first time in a couple of months he cried.

 

 

His head throbbed as a headache formed but he didn't care.

 

 

His light was gone.

 

He stood up and made his way to a certain spot in the ground and dug. He dug and dug and finally he pulled up a familiar bottle.

 

Opening the bottle of whiskey he drunk and drunk and when the last drop was finished Nick lie down his eyes closed. He went to sleep and as he did he prayed for this nightmare to end.


End file.
